onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
-ARiA- The origin of the universe
thumb|302px -ARiA- The origin of the universe, es un relato que cuenta las extrañas aventuras que recorre Valeria, junto a nuevos amigos. Lo que no tenían en cuenta, era que se aproximaba una ola de desastres naturales, que les haría descubrir el orígen de todo. Capítulo 1 *Narra Valeria* Me encontraba sola en casa, los rayos de sol penetraban en mi habitación de tal manera que desperté de mi profundo sueño. Después de ser totalmente consciente de que estaba despierta, me incorporé. - Hace un buen día...- Dije mirando a la ventana. Entonces fue cuando desperté en la habitación de Nagi.... *Narra Nagi* Me había levantado temprano para hacer las tareas de casa. Pensé que ya había acabado, así que me dirigí a mi habitación. Me di cuenta de que faltaba hacer mi cama, así que me puse a ello, Cuando sentí que me miraban, de alguna manera; Mi subconsciente me obligó a girar lentamente la cabeza para mirar a la ventana, pero no me esperaba nada como lo que ví... En aquella ventana, pegada como un imán, estaba una jóven, con cara de asesina; Realmente espeluznante. Tendí a caerme de espaldas del susto. Entonces fue cuando desapareció. - Ha sido una alucinación...debe ser por trabajar tanto...-Dije recuperándome del susto e incorporándome-. Me di la vuelta para recojer la sábana que dejé caer, pero algo me interrumpió. Tenía a esa chica delante mía. Lo que me hizo volver a caerme de bruces del susto. Conmigo en el suelo, se me subió encima, sonriendo pícaramente. Intenté soltarme de ella, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, conseguí sacármela de encima. Ella respondió rápidamente agarrándome fuertemente por los brazos, lo que me obligó a hacer fuerza para alejarla de mi, una vez más. Cuando lo hice, se desmayó y cayó rendida en mis brazos. Su aspecto cambió mucho, se veía adorable, pacífica e incluso reconozco que llegó a sonrojarme durante unos instantes. - No la puedo dejar aquí...-Pensé. Así que la cogí en brazos y la deposité en mi recién hecha cama. Pesaba bastante poco, la verdad. - Debe ser un año menor que yo, aproximadamente.-Volví a deducir.- Y ahora...¿Qué haré...?-. Me vi obligado a vigilarla mientras estaba inconsciente. Pasó un buen rato, hasta que la vi temblar. - O-oh...-Dije yo sobresaltado. Sus ojos, de un color azul brillante, se abrieron lentamente-. - E...eh...-Dijo confundida.-¿Dónde estoy...? -Debería ser yo el que te preguntase cosas...¿No crees?, pero, de todas formas...-Entonces le expliqué todo lo ocurrido... Capítulo 2 *Narra Valeria* -Debería ser yo el que te preguntase cosas...¿No crees?, pero, de todas formas...-Dijo él; Acto seguido me explicó lo que había ocurrido una hora antes de despertar.-Oh, disculpa, pero no nos hemos presentado...Mi nombre es Nagi-. - Yo soy Valeria, encantada...-Dije yo, acto seguido, me quedé pensativa y pregunté dudosa.- ¿Yo...hice eso...? thumb|270px|Apariencia de Nagi - Sí...Pero, cambiando de tema, has venido desde muy lejos, así que necesitarás un nuevo hogar durante un tiempo...-Dijo él.-Si quieres puedes vivir conmigo, soy huérfano, así que vivo aquí solo, ocultándome de la gente-. - ¿Eres huérfano...? Yo soy algo parecido...-Dije con una cálida sonrisa-. - ¿''Algo parecido''? -Preguntó él. - Provengo de una larga descendencia de cyborgs, a los 6 años escapé de aquel lugar, Utau.inc, y he ido sola por la vida desde entonces. - Entonces...¡No me digas que eres la famosa Valeria Utamine!- Dijo asombrado. - ¡La misma!- Le respondí con una sonrisa-. De repente se empezaron a escuchar sirenas de policía. *Narra Nagi* - Oh, no; ¡La policía!- Dije histérico. - Policía, salgan de la casa, repito, salgan de la casa.- Dijo uno de los policías con un megáfono-. Cogí la mano de Valeria y la miré seriamente. - Rápido, debemos huir.- Dije yo, acercándome a una estantería. - ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Me preguntó con todavía una expresión inocente. - Aquí hay un pasadizo secreto.- Le expliqué.- Sígueme. Le cogí de la mano y nos dispusimos a bajar velózmente esas largas escaleras del pasadizo mientras la entrada a éste se cerraba, hasta llegar a una sala muy amplia; Que era el cuarto de emergencias. - No hagas ningún ruido.- Le susurré; Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se oían golpes tras golpes, y se notó como echaron la puerta abajo; Acto seguido se escucharon pasos durante un rato. Hubo un momento de silencio y pensé que aquí se acababa todo, pero me equivoqué. - Vámonos chicos, no hay nadie.- Dijo un policía. Seguido de eso, se volvieron a escuchar pasos, esa vez alejándose. - Se han ido.- Suspiré-. - Uuuf. Esa estuvo cerca.- Dijo ella frotándose la cabeza-. Capítulo 3 *Narra Nagi* La agarré de la mano y subimos de nuevo. - Agh...lo han desordenado todo...hay hasta cosas rotas...-Dije enfuerecido, pero intentando calmarme.- A saber como voy a arreglar yo todo esto. -Hmm...yo lo puedo arreglar.- Afirmó ella, mirandome inocentemente.- Si tú quieres, por supuesto-. - ¿E-enserio? Pero...yo no quiero que la pases mal recogie-...-Iba a continuar pero entonces fue cuando se escuchó un...- - ¡Ya está!- Dijo ella sonriendo, de lo más tranquila. Entonces fue cuando miré a los alrededores, todo estaba limpio e inmaculado. - Woah, ¿Cómo has...?- Fui interrumpido otra vez, pero no fue porque ella dijese algo, si no que ella...¡SE PUSO A LEVITAR!- ¿Pero qué...? Oh, ya entiendo, tu eras usuaria, ¿Me equivoco?- Recordé yo-. - Sip.-Afirmó sonriente.- Usé mi Akuma no Mi para devolver todo a su estado anterior, haciendo levitar las cosas. Suele ser bastante práctico-. Categoría:Historias